Drama's of having a large family
by Dani4Short
Summary: Lily Luna rambles about her large, slightly messed up, family. Lot's of OC's. Full of different parings. Might bore you.


Talk about family problems.

A/N: I was thinking today about how weird my family was, when it hit me. If my is weird, what about the Weasley/Potter clan? So, BAM! Inspiration hits!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, then Luna and Draco would have been together from the start, Albus Severus Potter wouldn't have been names Albus Severus Potter, and I Harry Potter would have ended with a big mushy love scene staring Draco and Luna's kids.

* * *

My family is incredibly large and super weird. Let me start by saying, my name is Lily Luna Potter. I have deep red long hair and deep brown eyes, two older brothers, James Sirius and Albus Severus. I'm named after my dad's mother who died when he was a baby and James is named after his father who died before his mother. They were murdered by Lord Voldemort. My father defeated the Dark Lord, though. When he was seventeen.

My suffered heaps in the second wizarding war. My Uncle Bill was attacked by a werewolf, my Uncle George lost an ear, my Aunt Hermione was tortured and my Uncle Fred, Uncle George's twin brother, actually died in the battle of Hogwarts.

I have six uncles, one dead. I have four aunts. I have nine cousins and two brothers. My dad has a godson named Teddy Lupin, who is like another older brother. Teddy's a Metamorphmagus, meaning he can change his appearance at will. Teddy's parents died in the battle of Hogwarts. His mother was also a Metamorphmagus and his father was a werewolf.

The eldest original Weasley is Uncle Bill. He was attacked by a werewolf and has three long large scars on the right side of his face. Bill's a funny guy with long flaming red hair and a fang in his pierced ear. He loves to laugh and is pretty care free. He married Fleur, a French girl who's part veela, who is about six or so years younger, and totally gorgeous. Everyone was a bit sketchy about her, but she proved herself when she stayed with Bill after the attack. They have three kids, Victorie who is twenty four this year and got the vela gene, so she utterly gorgeous and dating Teddy. Dominique, turning nineteen and pretty with long strawberry hair and blue eyes. And Louis, eighteen and a complete gorgeous guy. No surprises Fleur had beautiful children.

Then there's Uncle Charlie. Charlie is even more laidback and carefree then Bill. He has short flaming hair and burns and scars all over him, because he works with dragons. He was single until about three years ago, when he met a girl named Jade. Everyone had expected Charlie to have a tough girlfriend, if he got one, a complete tomboy one. But Jade's got a small structure and is completely delicate. It's surprising that they're still together.

Then there's my ministry loving Uncle Percy. Although, he doesn't idol it like he used to, he still followed every single rule. He was a prefect and Head boy, still going on about it to this day. He married Auntie Audrey. She works for the ministry too, but is more laid back and fun. They have two girls, Lucy who is fourteen and Molly who is twelve. Lucy is a total book worm with sharp facial features. Molly is more bubby with short flaming red hair and rounder features. They're both very smart, just go to Molly if you want help on your homework. Lucy will give you a full blown lesson, no matter how much older than her you are.

Uncle George married Angelina Johnson, a dark skinned girl who was on his Quidditch team when he went to Hogwarts. Weird thing is that Angelina used to date Uncle Fred for a bit. But they came together after the war and soon got married. Then they had Fred II. A complete prankster and turning nineteen. George says he takes after Fred in every way, humour and mind, plus the looks, right down to the last freckle. Which is weird, because Fred and George were identical twins. But, whatever. Then George and Angelina had Roxanne fifteen years ago. She's got tanned skin and chocolate brown hair.

Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione have two kids, Hugo who is fifteen and Rose who is seventeen. Rose has her mother's bushy hair, but it's her dad's bright red colour. Hugo's hair is more curlier then bushy and an orange colour. Rose inherited her mother's brains, which is even smarter than Lucy and Molly combined, and is top of her school, considered the brightest witch of her age. Hugo is a major playboy. He's flirty and sly. He has a different girl on his arm each class.

And then my mummy Ginny and daddy Harry Potter and their three kids. James has bronze hair that falls into his brown eyes. He was even more of a playboy then Hugo, but settled into a relationship when he was seventeen, with a tough tomboy called Danielle. He was Quidditch captain and a chaser, same as Danielle. She could out fly him and it annoyed him to bits. But he loved it. Then Albus. With black hair and bright green eyes he takes after dad and has grandma Lily's eyes. He's a seeker and is very kind and thoughtful. He hasn't had a girlfriend since his last, named Clair, who died in his sixth year. He hasn't dated since.

My family also has extended family. Like the most common are the Lovegood's. My godmother Luna, who I'm named after, was in an abusive relationship with her fiancée, until he died from Dragon Pox about four years ago. Her twin sons, Lorcan and Lysander, are a year older than me... And Lorcan's my boyfriend.

Then there are the Longbottom's. Neville and Hannah have no children. Neville is the herbology teacher at Hogwarts and head of Gryffindor house. Hannah owns the three broomsticks and we're always getting free drinks there.

And then there are the Jordan's. Lee Jordan is an old friend of my Uncle George, Uncle Fred and Aunt Angelina's. Lee married a girl named Katie and had a baby girl last year. Katie had been unable to have kids for such a long time that Emma is still being gushed over. Katie and Lee couldn't believe their luck. She's a perfect little girl. With dark skin and long silky black hair, bright brown eyes and dimples in her cheeks. Makes anyone fall for her.

The Malfoy family came as a bit of a surprise, as Draco and my dad were never good friends until Draco's son, Scorpius, went to Hogwarts and became friends with my cousin Rose and Albus. Then they sorta drifted together. Then Draco met Luna a year after her fiancée died at a Christmas party and they got close. Since Mrs Malfoy, Astronia, died soon after Scorpius was born, Draco was able to console Luna for her lose, and she shared her past with him. They got mega close, and now, their engaged. And my boyfriend's about to become step brothers with cousin Rosie's boyfriend, Scorpius.

My family is giant and noisy, very disoriented. But I wouldn't trade it for the work. It's what's so special about being me.

I know that if I want a laugh, I can go to Uncle George, or Lee, or Fred or James, or Lorcan, or Teddy.

I know that if I need help with school work I can turn to Aunt Hermione, Aunt Audrey, Uncle Percy, Rose, Molly, Scorpius, Luna, Lysander, Teddy, Draco or Lucy.

If I need fashion advice or someone to talk to about boys it's Katie, Luna, Mum, Aunt Fleur, Victorie, Dominique, Jade, Danielle or Roxanne.

If I need boy advice from a boy, go see James, Hugo, Lysander, Teddy or Louis.

If I just want to hang out, see Albus, Lorcan, Lysander, Roxanne, Teddy, Victorie or James.

I need Quidditch advice, its either Lee, Katie, Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie, Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, Draco, Mum, Dad, Uncle Ron, Teddy, Scorpius, Danielle or James.

See, if I need anything at all, I can turn to any of my giant family. It's not bad, they won't bite.

Except Emma. She bites.

* * *

The End.

* * *

You folks know the drill.

Read, Review.

Please.

Cause reviews make me wanna write more!

Unless you don't like my writing.

That's cool.

Love, Dani.

xx


End file.
